Computing devices may include certain internal components such as processors, memory, storage devices (e.g. disk drives or solid state drives), thermal management devices, and input/output (I/O) circuitry and interfaces. The internal components of a typical computing device are generally enclosed within a housing or enclosure, which may be made of plastic, metal, glass, and/or any other material suitable for protecting the internal components of the computer and for achieving a desired aesthetic appearance. I/O devices of computing devices may include sound generating components (e.g. speakers) and sound receiving components (e.g. microphones). Typically, the speakers and/or microphone are enclosed within the enclosure of the computing device. An opening is generally formed through the enclosure to allow sound to travel from the speakers to the exterior of the enclosure or from the exterior of the enclosure to the microphone/receiver. Generally, the speakers and microphones of conventional devices are mounted directly adjacent the opening through the enclosure and are typically aligned/co-axial with said openings. Other techniques for mounting speakers and microphones to an enclosure may be desired, some of which may address shortcomings with currently known techniques.